Brock's Steelix
Brock |debut = Showdown in Pewter City |location = With Brock |episodesuntilevolved = At least 403 episodes as an Onix |evolvesin = Prior to Grating Spaces! }} This Steelix is a / -type Pokémon owned by Brock. Biography As Onix Original series Onix was given to Brock by his father, Flint, on his 10th birthday.AG034: Having a Wailord of a Time He first appeared as an Onix in Showdown in Pewter City, where Brock used it to battle Ash's Pikachu. Because he was part Ground-type, he was unaffected by Pikachu's electric attacks. However, after he was dowsed with water, Pikachu was able to affect him with his electric attacks, and ultimately knock it out.IL005: Showdown in Pewter City When Brock joins with Ash and Misty from their travels, Onix is also used on some occasions, such as stopping Team Rocket from stealing the large Moon crater using DigIL006: Clefairy and the Moon Stone, entering a Pokémon-athon race but he ends up disqualified because of his dislike of waterIL033: The Flame Pokémon-athon!, and Onix cries towards its trainer. Later in Volcanic Panic Onix and Geodude are aiding Ash's Charizard and Pikachu and Blaine's Magmar to stop the lava flow that destroys Blaine's gym.IL059: Volcanic Panic In Johto from the episode Sick Daze, Brock ends up getting sick and he forces Ash and Misty to deal with his note chores such as food and polishing rock Pokémon. After realizing how hard he is to polish them, Ash decides to use Totodile to wash them as Misty scolds him that rock Pokemon hates water when Onix was seen panicking and dodges to avoid a Water Gun. Later, Onix and the other Pokémon are captured by Team Rocket before Brock's Golbat manages to slice the Meowth Balloon with his Wing Attack. Onix uses Rock Throw on Team Rocket before being blasted off by Pikachu's Thunder.JE077: Sick Daze In Great Bowls of Fire! during Dragonite's rampage at the Dragon Holy Land, Brock releases both Onix and Geodude as the latter to pull off his Rock Throw in order to stop the fire while Geodude rescues other Pokémon from being trapped.JE137: Great Bowls of Fire! Advanced Generation series In Pokémon Chronicles from the episode, A Family that Battles Together Stays Together! While still an Onix, Brock uses him to fight his ditzy mother, Lola who is responsible for redecorating the Pewter Gym into an aquarium filled with her water Pokémon in order to put the gym back to its former glory. Onix fights Lola's Mantine and he uses Dig to remove the water from the field and attacks Mantine underneath. He got hit from Mantine's BubbleBeam before Onix grips it with Bind and defeats it with Slam when it attacks continuously from its BubbleBeam. Later, Brock lent him to his younger brother, Forrest, the next Gym Leader of Pewter City Gym to take care of him along with his other Pokémon before he left to Hoenn to meet up with Ash, May and Max.A Family That Battles Together Stays Together! As Steelix When Brock returned to Pewter City in the episode Grating Spaces!, he discovered that his Onix had evolved into Steelix as he grips his trainer as a reunion and Brock recognizes him and became mostly pleased to his younger brother, Forrest for taking care of his Pokémon and letting his Onix to evolve. He also uses him to team up with Ash's Donphan against the gym remodelers which is Jessie and James in disguise and using two of Butch and Cassidy's Pokémon, Charizard and Aggron against them. After Team Rocket is revealed to be responsible for remodeling the gym and Meowth's attempt on stealing the Gym's Pokémon, Ash, Brock and Forrest manage to blast them off with a combination of Pikachu's Thunderbolt, Donphan's Hyper Beam, Steelix's Dragon Breath and Geodude's Sandstorm. After the incident, Brock continues his travel with Ash, May and Max and gives farewell to his family and his Pokémon.AG178: Grating Spaces! Diamond and Pearl series During Paul's first Gym battle against Roark who also owns both Geodude and Onix. Brock mentions to Dawn that he also owns an Onix who has now evolved into a Steelix and remarking of how Roark raises his own Onix.DP015: Shapes of Things to Come! This also happens in Dealing with Defensive Types! when Brock was surprised to see Byron's Steelix also gains a Screech ability when it uses to lower more of Ash's Buizel's defense before it quickly defeats it. He also remarks that this ability is also shared from Roark's Onix knowing of their family bloodline while raising both of their Pokémon.DP108: Dealing With Defensive Types! Sun & Moon series In the Sun & Moon series after both Brock and Misty befriended five of Ash's friends from the Alola region, Brock releases Steelix during his Gym battle against Kiawe's Turtonator at the Cerulean City Gym. Steelix is able to withstand Turtonator's Flamethrower despite it being super effective. Like Geodude, Steelix uses its newly learned Gyro Ball to disperse the flames followed by Bind until it broke free due to its Shell Trap. When Turtonator unleashes its Dragon Tail, Steelix manages to use Dig followed by its tail Slam as a combo hit. When Brock removes his vest and shirt to reveal the Key Stone from his necklace, he rips his necklace to activate his Key Stone and he Mega Evolves his Steelix into Mega Steelix, much to Kiawe's horrible shock. Despite Kiawe's efforts to defeat it using Turtonator's Inferno Overdrive, Mega Steelix withstands the Z-Move and ultimately defeats it with one powerful Stone Edge when the former tries to disperse its powerful attack with Dragon Tail. Despite Kiawe's loss, he was still given a Boulder Badge along with Sophocles by Brock.SM043: When Regions Collide! Known moves Using Tackle as Onix Brock Onix Bind.png Using Bind as Onix Brock Onix Dig.png Using Dig as Onix Brock Onix Rock Throw.png Using Rock Throw as Onix Brock Onix Sandstorm.png Using Sandstorm as Onix Brock Onix Slam.png Using Slam as Onix |stage2 =Steelix |img2 = Brock Steelix Bind.png Using Bind Brock Steelix Iron Tail.png Using Iron Tail Brock Steelix Dragon Breath.png Using Dragon Breath Brock Steelix Gyro Ball.png Using Gyro Ball Brock Steelix Dig.png Using Dig |stageSP=As Mega Steelix |imgSP = Brock Mega Steelix Stone Edge.png Using Stone Edge as Mega Steelix | Tackle; normal;IL005: Showdown in Pewter City Bind; normal;IL005: Showdown in Pewter City Dig; ground;IL006: Clefairy and the Moon Stone Rock Throw; rock;IL050: Who Gets To Keep Togepi? Sandstorm; rock; JE143: Entei at Your Own Risk Slam; normal; A Family That Battles Together Stays Together! Iron Tail; steel; AG178: Grating Spaces! Dragon Breath; dragon; AG178: Grating Spaces! Gyro Ball; steel; SM043: When Regions Collide! Stone Edge; rock; SM043: When Regions Collide! }} Improvised moves Counter Shield Voice actor Unshō Ishizuka (Japanese and English, until SM043: When Regions Collide!, before his death in late-2018) Trivia *Steelix is the first Pokémon to evolve off-screen. *Steelix is the first Pokémon belonging to a main character to use Mega Evolution. Gallery As Onix Steelixite anime.png Steelix's Steelixite Brock Mega Steelix.png As Mega Steelix }} References pl:Steelix Brocka Category:Steel-type anime Pokémon Category:Ground-type anime Pokémon Category:Gym Leader's Pokémon Category:Anime Starter Pokémon Category:Mega anime Pokémon Category:Male anime Pokémon